


The Pink Truth

by Trash4LifeA



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Past Relationship(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 22:36:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20514614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash4LifeA/pseuds/Trash4LifeA
Summary: Amethyst talks to Pearl about Rose and her thoughts on her.





	The Pink Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Steven Universe the Movie

Rose Quartz. A rebel who started a new era, who 'shattered' a diamond, and saved a planet. Pearl saw that as amazing. This gem who didn't want to be powerful, but instead help those who aren't. Those like Pearl. 

Ever since the entire situation with Spinel, Amethyst had seen something in a new light. But, perhaps it wasn't new at all. She just didn't see it at first.

Rose wasn't at all what she acted like. She hid her secrets for so long, and almost lied about every single thing. Who couldn't be hurt by that? But Amethyst couldn't understand how Pearl still spoke so highly of the Diamond. Since Steven had told Amethyst about what Pink did to Spinel, she just had come to realize just how bad Rose and Pink Diamond was. Leaving someone who just wanted to make her happy, betraying so much trust, and even purposely hurting Pearl. She couldn't stand it anymore. She was tired of hearing this "Rose was amazing" crap from Pearl. She needed to open her eyes.

"How can you still say that about her?"

Pearl was taken back by the sudden outburst of the smaller gem. She was just saying about how proud Rose would be of this. It was a quiet, beautiful night. What has gotten into her? "Amethyst what are you talking about?" the Pearl questioned. Turning to look at the other who had risen from her spot on the sofa.  
"I'm talking about the fact that... that she was a bad person, Pearl!" she shouted, her face seeming to flush a darker shade of purple. "What do you mean? She was the best person in my life! You fought beside her, how can you be saying such things now? And what reasoning for it do you have?" The taller gem demanded, crossing her arms as she glared onward.  
"Pearl don't you see any of this? The way she treated you wasn't right at all! She knew you loved her, but she left you for someone else and then left you to care for the creation of that relationship! And what she did to the gem who attacked us, Spinel! She left her in the same place for 6000 years because she was 'annoyed' by her! She claimed it was a game, Pearl! Games don't work like that! She messed everything up and then chickened out last minute to leave Steven and us to pick up her mess. How is that fair to us? She used her power to keep you quiet, she used you Pearl! She... she used all of us." 

The amethyst started tearing up, her eyes casting to the floor as she just hoped for Pearl to open her eyes already. She knew she was being harsh, but she couldn't let Pearl live in some... Rose colored glasses. She cared about her deeply, dare she even say loved, but she had to rip the band aid off before it became a part of her. She was a little late, yes, but she had just ripped off her own, leaving a wound to scab over and heal. But it would heal better if it had help, and while she helped, Pearl could get help too. That's all she wanted for her, was to help her get over this so she can actually move on. She says she has, but she hasn't. Everyone could see it.

Pearl paused, her mind seeming to fault in coming up with a response. She tried, she really did, but she couldn't seem to come up with an excuse for her Diamond's behavior. Nonetheless, she knew there was some sort of reasoning, there had to be! Rose wouldn't just do that! But... of course she would if it meant getting what she wanted...

"She had every right to do what she needed to to get us here." She simply stated, fighting off her own tears. It seemed her words only fueled Amethyst, frustration becoming sadness.

"Pearl you can't be serious... You're the smartest person I know, you cant possibly be believing this! I'm the dumbest person I know and even I can see the truth, so why can't you?" she whispered, her lips pursing as she let out a defeated sigh and sat down onto the sofa once again, tears streaking her face as she hugged her knees, curling into a ball of protection. She didn't know against what.

Pearl paused once more, moving to sit right next to Amethyst, running her hand through her hair gently. She knew that calmed Amethyst down a lot, and all she wanted to do was comfort her. She hated seeing her cry. "Amethyst... I..." she started, but being quickly cut off by the other. "No! You don't! I'm trying to help you Pearl! I care about you! I want you to be happy but you just can't when you're believing her lies! I know its hard to accept, but I know that's because you've been brainwashed into believing this stuff!" she hissed, curling right back into her ball.

"Amethyst... I can see it." Pearl said quietly, looking to the floorboards. Earning a confused look from the small quartz. "Then why can't you believe it?" she asked, looking into Pearls eyes sadly.

"Because I was made for her. I was taught that she was everything, all she did was right, all she said was true, and all she told me to do, I had to. I couldn't possibly say no to her. She was all I had. If she were to be gone, the Diamonds wouldn't need me anymore. And I was afraid. I AM afraid. I'm afraid that no ones going to need or want me anymore. That I'd be left. I hold onto those lies because I want so badly to believe, that she needed me. That she wanted me. And if she didn't, who would?" Pearl sobbed, her face flushed blue as her hands trembled in her lap. 

Amethyst didn't wait a single moment. "I would Pearl! I would! I care about you so much and I need you! Because let's be honest here if I didn't have you I probably would've been shattered ages ago." She gave a small chuckle, an attempt to lighten the mood. The smaller gem crawled into the Pearl's lap, her forehead pressed against the Pearl's gem. "I will always need you, Pearl. I want you. I love you. And I promise... I will never leave you or let anyone take you." She whispered, Looking into the other's eyes lovingly. 

Pearl started to smile, her tears drying up a bit as she started laughing, tugging the other into a tight hug, both giggling happily. "I need you too, Amethyst." she hummed.

"My Pearl!" Amethyst said jokingly, earning a loud huff and a shove off of the other's lap, Pearl giving the look of trying to hold back her own smile, Amethyst on the floor giggling hysterically.


End file.
